


You Dunce...

by skyglass_knife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Ruby Dies, Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Weiss and Yang Go Crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyglass_knife/pseuds/skyglass_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is a broken woman in a broken world. She is hunting down Ruby's killer, a woman named Cinder Fall. Will she avenge the silver-eyed girl's death, or join her in the afterlife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very, very sorry for this.

_Five Years Earlier..._

 

Weiss dashed from one side of the Vale street to the other, striking the Sustrai girl. Yang and Blake were dealing with, respectively, Mercury and Adam, while Ruby fought Cinder Fall. Taking a breather, Weiss's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the scythe-wielder, now 20, and wearing a small snowflake pin on her hood. Weiss was drawn back into the fighting as Yang sent Mercury flying, jumped up after him, then shotgun-blasted him to the ground. Emerald was a great fighter, but not good enough. Weiss slashed her across the face and chest, effectively taking her out of the fighting in time to hear a cry of pain.

The heiress spun to see Ruby get stabbed through the heart with one of Cinder's daggers. The girl looked down with an expression of horror, and Weiss released her own cry, almost in more pain than Ruby. Adam took his opportunity to knock Blake away, and stab Yang in the upper chest as well. Weiss sprinted to Ruby as she fell to the ground, screaming in frustration and anguish. Clutching the caped girl to her chest, Weiss stared up at Cinder Fall. She raised a dagger to kill Weiss, but the girl's rapier blocked it instead. Cinder retrieved Adam and the others, then disappeared as Weiss sobbed. _Ruby, why...?_ Weiss's tears seeped out, splashing onto the dead girl's hood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team WBY's appearances are thanks to this pic: http://dishwasher1910.deviantart.com/art/Red-Stained-Redraw-471312940

Weiss sat on the edge of the clifftop, idly twirling one end of the tattered red cloth that served as a hairband around her finger and staring down into the abyss. She thought about throwing herself down, but there was still something she needed to do first. She needed to hunt down Cinder 'I-killed-Ruby-Rose' Fall, and show her how Weiss had felt inside since Ruby's death. Something that would most likely involve pain. Lots of pain.

The snow-haired huntress shook her head, starting to stand, then froze. A growl sounded behind her. A pack of Beowolves by the sound of it. She turned, drawing Myrtenaster, and slashed at the one that growled. Its arm fell to the ground and three more rushed her when Weiss impaled the first. A glyph stopped two of them as she killed the third. They attacked her, and she held them off, thinking through a haze,  _My campsite is being torn to shreds._ She was slowly being pushed toward the cliff edge, Beowolf after Beowolf throwing themselves at her. Weiss stood on the cliff edge and it crumbled beneath her. She plummeted and then slammed into a ledge. A slow thought emerged:  _No... I can't die..._

* * *

Yang walked into Junior's club, who stepped back, his face having visibly gone pale. "Wh-What do you want, Blondie!?"

Yang cracked her knuckles, making him pale further. "I thought I told you, call me 'sir'. We need information."

"Who are you looking for this time?"

"A woman by the name of Cinder Fall, led an attempt to topple civilization. Heard of her?"

"G-Get out! I can't tell you where she is! I don't have a death wish!"

"It seems like you do, refusing me and all..."

"J-Just l-leave me alone and get out of my bar!"

Yang shrugged. "You better have some information for us when we return, or..." The brawler slowly drew a finger across her throat and left.

 


End file.
